questfandomcom-20200213-history
Dennison, William
NOTES FROM YOUR ONE HOUR INTERVIEW From Here You May Return or Go To Willard Hotel, or Washington, DC Biography Law * Studied law, and was admitted to the Ohio bar in 1840. Business ** Led the Exchange Bank, ** Led the Columbus and Xenia Railroad, ** Organized the Columbus and Hocking Valley Railroad. Family * Married to Anne Eliza Neil ** Daughter of the wealthy, Columbus, businessman William Neil, owner of farm ** Seven children ** Eldest is William Neil Dennison *** Serves in the U.S. Horse Artillery Brigade. Political * Rising quickly in his party ranks. ** One of the first major Ohio politicians to leave the dying Whig Party for the new Republican Party. ** Quick rise due to his anti-slavery and anti-discrimination efforts ** Elected to the governorship in 1859, defeating Rufus P. Ranney *** Served a single term from 1860 to 1862. ** Before the outbreak of the American Civil War, he refused the demands of Kentucky and Virginia state authorities for the extradition of fugitive slaves or the punishment of those who helped them. * Tried but failed to be elected to the United States Senate in 1861, when he was defeated by John Sherman. * Is a vocal supporter of Lincoln's policies. Civil War * Organized Ohio's mobilization in the opening days of the war. * Was generally effective, despite having a small staff and no prior military experience. * Created several large training camps for newly raised troops, one of which would be named for him (Camp Dennison). * Without being asked by the War Department, he: ** Sent Ohio troops under George McClellan into western Virginia *** His Ohio troops guarded the Wheeling Convention, which eventually led to the admission of West Virginia as a free state. ** Also seized control of Ohio's railroads and telegraph lines early in the war to allow military usage, angering Peace Democrats in the Ohio Legislature. ** Denounced secession and Ohio's "Copperheads". ** Established a consistent supply of arms and equipment for the new troops. ** Raised over 100,000 troops and organized 82 three-years regiments for the Union army. Errors * Errors by the Governor and his subordinates led the state's alliance of Republicans and War Democrats to drop Dennison as a candidate in 1862. * The parties turned instead to David Tod, a War Democrat. * It was said: "No Ohio chief executive Dennison had ever exercised such powers and fulfilled such duties with a greater sense of public responsibility and determination. Nevertheless...politics dictated his demise." Currently * Dennison accepts this turn of events with good grace. ** Capably advises his successor ** Helps recruit black troops for Ohio units. ** Serves as Chairman of the Republican National Convention planned for 1864. Southern Sympathizers * Dennison is well informed about groups such as the Copperheads and the Knights of the Golden Circle. * He reports that: ** Copperheads are a vocal group of Democrats in the Northern United States who oppose the Civil War *** Copperheads want an immediate peace settlement with the Confederates. *** Name Copperheads was given to them by their opponents, the Republicans, because the venomous, although not usually deadly, copperhead snake can strike without warning (unlike a rattlesnake). *** Copperheads now wear copperhead pennies on their lapels as their identifying symbol. *** Copperheads also called: **** "Peace Democrats" although those termed Copperheads are at the extreme end of the Peace Democrats. **** "Butternuts" (for the color of the Confederate uniforms). ** Perhaps the most famous Copperhead is Ohio's Congressman - Clement L. Vallandigham. ***Vallandigham is currently at the Willard. **** He is meeting with other "Peace Democrats" and planning some sort of rally.